Angry Mutterings of a Teenage Girl
by Luzufu
Summary: Blue is bored. She's given up swindling and stealing, thanks to her 'friends', but what now? oneshot. girls love.


"Red...... hmph that Green. Ugh.... ridiculous... totally outrageous.... insulting... I mean, I'm so much more......feh.... attractive..."

Here I am, somewhere between Route 5 and Saffron... and angrily muttering to myself. How low have I fallen?

My juniors... and my seniors, apparently, convinced me out of my thieving and swindling habits.

But now what do I do? I've got no interest in training my adorable Pokémon.

Love interests? No way.

My first love turned out bad, then my second crush even worse, and finally my third stopped me from chasing boys since.

_Damn Red and Green. They just had to be all homo with each other. Can't they see they've got me?_

I laid down in the grassy terrain and let my thoughts escape.

Then there was... well, you know. To find out Silver was also freakin' homo was beyond my grasp, although I can't deny him of his happiness. He's like a brother to me after all. I guess.

I roll around, still muttering.

What else is there to do?

_Collecting Pokémon is such a chore, why did I bother taking it up...?_

_I miss swindling people..._

_Tehe, Green. _

I sighed and stared at the passing clouds up in the sky.

How I wish I was up there, not a care in the world... yet I still don't think I'm able to "fly" yet.

I hate my childhood. Damn it damn it _damn _it!

Of all the things that happens to me.

I closed my eyes to block our unpleasant images and immediately thought of better ones.

The effort was too much, and I promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"You there."

Someone was nudging me._ Someone I know?_

"Hey, girlie. You're gonna catch a cold."

_Who'd call me girlie? Can't possibly be someone I know._

I stirred and pretended to stay asleep. Whoever this was is annoying me right now.

I want my beauty rest.

"You're not getting any rest if you're staying like this."

Eerie silence. Then, I opened my eyes slightly.

A blurry outline... _a girl?_

I sat up completely, eyes wide open, hoping to the great mew that I was hallucinating.

"...About time, fool."

_Oh, hell no. Of all the people to catch me asleep in the grass._

"S-Sabrina! _Quel surprise!_" I stuttered.

The psychic user glared at me. "Don't use your fancy languages around me, you don't have any right or knowledge to."

I groaned. "Well ex-cuuuuuuuse me princess." I winked at her.

"Bet you're still jealous of thissss." I geusture to my body, hourglass shape and all, just to goad her.

It was funny to see her get huffy over girly things. _Calm, cool and collected until... BULLS EYE!~_

I watched her, prepared for the blush that usually ran up her neck to her face like last time.

Long, long time ago.

"Not really." she replied unexpectedly as she sat up.

I stared.

"Uh.."

"Your useless teasing won't get through me anymore. Even you can tell that I've changed, girl."

Sabrina swung her hair aside, and I glared at her.

She was right, obviously. She underwent some kind of crazy make-over, and I have to admit I am jealous.

Her bracelets were glowing mighty bright tonight too.

"Hmmph." I huffed, crossing my arms and turning away.

_Just because she got a lot hotter. And a newer wardrobe. _

_Ugh, and her hair... damn it why can't I style it like that?_

_I sort of prefer her long straight one though..._

"You do realize that you're unconciously muttering to yourself right?" Sabrina said, interrupting my thoughts- or muttering, anyway.

"Aaaaaarrrghh." I grasped my hair and pulled at every angle. "Life sucksss!"

_Of all the people..._ I thought again.

"Ok fine, you've won, you woke me up, now leave me alone will you?"

"Either you find some shelter to rest in, or you come with me to the gym." Sabrina snapped at me.

"Go? Shelter? _You!?_" I threw my head back and laughed. "No freaking _way_!"

The psychic pulled me up. "Don't give me any stupid trouble." she snarled.

She holds up a bent spoon. "I'm supposed to be doing community work for what I did, remember? The spoon of destiny tells me what to do for the day."

I saw the spoon bending towards me in general. _Oh my god, are you serious.._

"Fine, FINE." I groan.

I followed her back to Saffron and to the gym.

After a series of confusing teleporting, we arrived at a small enclosed room hidden at the back of the gym.

_I wonder why I didn't see that before._

"In here." Sabrina pulled me in and shut the door.

In the room was what any other person would have. Kitchen, tables, chairs, beds, TVs....

And a load of spoons in the corner. Not what any other person has.

"Your bed is this one." Sabrina says, breaking my train of thought.

I nod, distracted by a case full of trophies, medals and certificates. There was one for being a great psychic user... one for becoming a Gym Leader....

"Hey girl, stop looking at my things."

I glanced at the case once more, just to annoy her.

And suddenly, everything was dark.

"Oi. I can't see!" I wave my hands around uselessly. "Hey, why can't I see?"

"Stop being a fool and get to bed." Sabrina's voice echoed into my head.

"Stay out of my head."

"Stay out of trouble."

"Fair enough."

I was immediately given my sight back. "Geez, can't even take a little teasing." I muttered.

The dark-haired woman drags me down to my bed, and goes to her own.

"Go to sleep." she orders.

"I can't, I just had like an entire day's worth of nap." I whined.

I wanted to go and play. Or do something fun. Anything but this crap.

"Then......." her bracelets light up brilliantly, and she moves her fingers in an elaborate manner.

_What the hell?_

"Hypnosis."

I fell asleep after that.

Sometime after that, I awoke, sweating and panting.

I was aware that I was crying.

I looked at the clock on the wall.

_Still dark out._

My nightmare...

_The giant bird, soaring and kidnapping me._

_The masks I had to wear was stuck to my face, unable to get rid of._

_My first and last loves, taken away from me._

_Unable to see my parents at all._

_The bird again, going to consume me...._

"Are you alright?" the voice of Sabrina pierced through my unpleasant flashbacks.

"Yes... I mean no... I mean **yes.**" I realized I was wavering through my words.

And then, total horror, I broke down.

"Oh my god... I'm so scared, I'm so scared..." I started to sob. "What the hell, what the hell..."

I kept repeating myself.

One part of me was alarmed, and was trying to stop.

Another was telling me to let go for now, it'll be better.

"Oh lord, what's wrong, girl?" Sabrina now sounds genuinely worried.

_Brilliant timing to be Miss Waterworks, Blue._

_Realll great._

"Nothing." I choked a reply. "Nightmare."

She seemed to understand. Or not. I couldn't tell.

I started to see colors and lights instead of darkness through my tears.

_I hope I'm not tripping out here._

Then, I see my friends. What we went through, everything.

I felt a little better, although still teary and massively confused.

_What the hell is going on?_

I wipe my nose as I see more and more shapes and colors, bright and happy.

Slowly but surely I was recovering from my sudden breakdown from this weird trippy... thing.

Reverse dream?

Finally, I calmed down. The images were still dancing in my mind, in my eyes.

I squint at a little figure in the distance, far from all the colors.

_......Sabrina?_

I see her mouth words, although I can't hear her.

_I..... Love.....yo-_

And suddenly the images were gone.

I peer over to Sabrina, who had her bracelets on again.

She was looking down, pretending to see nothing.

_Is she blushing or something? _

The glow of the bracelets lit up her face well enough for me to see.

Realization hit me like the Magnet train.

_Oh my god. Oh. My. God. No way. Oh...._

"Sabrina." I tried to say. "Explain that to me."

I hear a muffled sentence.

"mmmffffyouwerentsupposedtoseethathrrrrmmmff"

"But I want to know."

"No. Go to bed."

"....Sabrina?"

"What do you want?"

"....Thanks."

I lean over and give a peck on her cheek.

"I needed that."

Sabrina looked over at me and smiled. A real one, not a smirk or a scheming one.

"Your welcome."

".........Oh and Blue?"

I turn over.

"What?"

"What were you muttering for the entire day?"

The glow of bracelets were gone, so I was pretty sure she couldn't see my shaking of laughter.

"Nothing. Just angry mutterings of a teenage girl."


End file.
